Confession
by Cielo de Invierno
Summary: Naruto se encontraba en la azotea del instituto después de escaparse de las aburridas clases de Historia cuando Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, le dio una chocante confesión. —Creo que podría ser gay. —Acaso es un tipo de broma ¿Verdad? [NxS]
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic está basado en el manga Elektel Delusion de la mangaka Yonezou Nekota.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

**Confesión**

—Creo que podría ser gay.

—Acaso es un tipo de broma ¿Verdad?

Nos encontrábamos en la azotea del instituto después de escaparnos de la aburrida clase de Historia cuando Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, me dio una chocante confesión.

—Da igual con que chica me acueste —dijo Sasuke seriamente—. Las chicas no… me excitan. En vez de las chicas, mis ojos siempre se fijaban en los hombres.

Me quedo prácticamente helado, ¡No sé qué decir! Y es mucho decir ya siempre estoy hablando pero ¡Que puedo decir cuando mi mejor amigo me dice que es gay y que los hombres lo excitan!... Espera… ¿Eso también significa que yo le gusto?

—Además —siguió diciendo Sasuke —, un chico se me confeso el otro día, así que decidí intentarlo con él.

Oh, no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

¿Por qué me siento algo decepcionado?

¿Y además porque no le gusto? Soy un chico guapo, sexy, todo un Adonis y eso lo han dicho muchas, además mi cuerpo está bien tonificado por las prácticas de soccer que tengo los lunes y miércoles.

—Naruto.

— ¿¡Si!?

—Di algo. No has dicho nada y eso preocupa mucho proviniendo de ti.

¿Lo ven? Soy muy hablador.

—Oh… jeje lo siento. Es que tu noticia me sorprende. Pero no creo que eso impida que seamos siendo amigos. Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar.

Sasuke que desviaba su mirada me miró fijamente cuando termine de hablar. Parecía sorprendido pero lo ocultaba muy bien. ¿Acaso pensaba que nuestra amistad terminaría por que era gay? ¡Que estupidez! Aunque todavía me sorprende que no haya sentido atracción hacia mí.

—Entonces ¿Nunca te sentiste atraído hacia mí? —dije en tono de broma cuando volvíamos a la sala de clases.

— ¿Hacia ti? —enarco una ceja y luego contesto con una cara de asco —¡Por supuesto que no!

¿¡Que!?

¡Maldito _Teme_!

* * *

— ¡Preséntamelo!

Sasuke levanto la vista y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre mi tarea? _Dobe_, ya te dije que no volvería a dejarte copiar, debes hacerlo por…

— ¡No me refería a eso! —exclame —, Me refería a tu novio ¡Preséntame a tu novio!

De inmediato Sasuke me agarro de las solapas de mi uniforme e hizo que me agachara hasta golpearme de tope contra su pupitre.

—Antes que nada baja la voz idiota, los demás nos están mirando —dijo en tono amenazante tal como él sabe hacerlo.

Gire mi cabeza lo más que la posición me daba y algunos nos estaban mirando raro.

Tal vez no debí llegar corriendo a trompadas al instituto directamente al pupitre de Sasuke y comenzar a gritar. ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! ¡Desde que Sasuke me confeso que era gay y además que tenía novio no puedo dejar de pensar con qué tipo de chico estaba saliendo!

—Y además —continuo Sasuke — ¿Por qué quieres verlo? Nunca habías querido conocer a ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido.

—Porque creo que… ¡Argh! ¡Quieres soltarme!

Aflojo las manos y pude enderezarme.

—Porque creo que tengo el derecho conocerlo ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Además tus antiguas novias ya las conocía desde antes que salieras con ellas. No había necesidad de conocerlas.

— ¿Derecho? ¿De qué derecho me hablas? —levanto un ceja y continuo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca —. ¿Y las conocías a todas? No conociste a Clary o a Hazel, ni tampoco a Katniss.

— ¿Katniss? Que nombre tan raro…. Oh ¿ese no es el nombre de la protagonista de un libro?

Intente recordar el nombre del libro ¿Los juegos del apetito? ¿Gula? ¿Hambruna? Si creo que rimaba con algo con hambruna.

—Ni siquiera te acuerdas que salía con ellas y ahora solo porque "cambie de bando" tienes interés en conocer con la persona que salgo ¿No es algo discriminatorio?

— ¿Qué? No lo hago —negué de inmediato —, ¿Me crees capas de discriminarte?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

Me ofendí un poco porque dudara de mí. ¿Cómo el _Teme_ creía que podía discriminarlo? Ese idiota. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera saliendo con un buen chico… y de paso saber su tipo de gusto. ¡Pero lo importante es que me preocupo por el!

—Me quiero asegurar que el chico no sea un estúpido ¡Qué tal si es un aprovechado pervertido y te quiere hacer cosas sucias!

— ¡Baja la voz idiota!

Antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, Sasuke me agarro de nuevo por las solapas de mi uniforme y nuevamente me estampo contra la mesa de su pupitre pero esta vez sentí más dolor ya que me sujetaba con fuerza y apenas podía respirar.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke… No re-respi…ro!

—Acaso crees que soy una chica desvalida ¡Dobe! —reafirmo su agarre mientras rugía furioso —. ¡No soy una chica o tu hermana menor, así que no me vengas con esas estupideces!

—S-si no… tuvieras e-esa cara tan… fe-me-nina… tal vez… yo…

— ¡_Usuratonkachi_!

Pensé que moriría en ese mismo instante pero Sasuke me soltó justo cuando el profesor Asuma traspaso la puerta. Suspire aliviado pero por la mirada fría que me mando me decía que no me escapare tan fácil esta vez.

¡Pero yo que le hice! Solo me preocupo por él y me trata de esa forma.

¡Maldito malagradecido!

* * *

— ¡Vamos Sasuke! Si no me lo presentas pensare que tu novio es muy feo y te avergüenzas de él.

— ¡Quieres dar el tema por terminado de una vez por todas! Ya te dije que no y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

—Lo sabía, es horrendo ¿verdad? Ya sabía que tenías pésimos gustos.

Sasuke me fulmino con la mirada.

Uh… si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto.

Las clases ya habían terminado y ahora caminábamos a nuestras casas que se encontraban una al lado de la otra. Desde la mañana le estaba insistiendo para que aceptara pero Sasuke era obstinado y se negaba a presentármelo a su novio. Había recurrido a varias artimañas pero seguía sin buenos resultados.

¿Por qué no quiere presentármelo? Y si es verdad que su novio es horrendo. Eso sería bastante lógico, después de todo nunca le guste yo.

_*Imaginación de Naruto* _

—_Naruto te presento a mi novio —apareció Sasuke junto a un chico más o menos igual a su estatura._

—_Ho-Hola. _

_El chico que usaba grandes y gruesas gafas con bordes negros y esa típica bandita en el centro. Sus frenillos parecían sacados de una película de terror ya que estaban incrustados en su boca y le rodeaba el contorno de cara para asegurarlo. La cara del chico estaba repleta de granos que hacía casi imposible descifrar su color de piel. El pelo del chico estaba desordenado y algo grasoso, de color oscuro con una capa de ¿Caspa? Y de su cuerpo no había mucho que decir; flacucho y con la columna encorvada. _

_El típico nerd de todas las escuelas. _

—_Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —le ofrecí la mano aguantándome las ganas de reír y recibir otra paliza por parte de Sasuke. _

—_Un gusto, mi nombre es… ¡Ah! ¡A-Achu! —el nerd estornudo todos sus mocos en mi mano —. Oh lo si-siento. _

—_N-No hay problema._

_¡Argh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Mi mano esta goteando todos sus bichos! ¿Sasuke cómo te puede gustar ese tipo de chico? Me limpie rápido con mi pantalón. Genial ahora tendré resfriado Nerds. _

—_Oh pobrecito, déjame limpiarte —dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz tan dulce que se me hace imposible creer que la voz salio de su boca. _

_Vi como Sasuke limpiaba los asquerosos mocos del chico. ¿En serio yo le doy asco pero él no? _

—_Bien, ya estas limpio cariño. _

—_Gra-gracias —dijo el nerd, acerco sus feos y despellejados labios a la boca de Sasuke que se acercó complacido. _

— _¡Que! ¡No! —me cubrí los ojos asqueado. _

_*Fin de la imaginación*_

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna. Uh… Tendré pesadillas con esa imagen.

Mire al frente y Sasuke seguía cinco pasos delante de mí.

No, no creo que este saliendo con un nerds todo mocoso. Desde chico era muy pulcro para sus cosas. Recuerdo que nunca me dejaba jugar con sus juguetes a menos que tuviera las manos limpias ya que sino los ensuciaría.

Si, definitivamente el novio de Sasuke no podía ser un nerd.

Caminamos frente a un nuevo gimnasio donde unos dos enormes tipos –esos hombres gigantes rellenos de testosterona– entraban al edificio. Uno de ellos se detuvo para mirar detenidamente a Sasuke. Por alguna razón me molesto que lo mirara tanto. Mire hacia la frente y me sentí mejor de que Sasuke tuviera la mirada fija al frente.

¿Y si este hombre es el tipo que a Sasuke le gustan?

_*Imaginación de Naruto*_

—_Cariño, te presente a mi amigo Naruto Uzumaki —dijo Sasuke al lado de un hombre que le triplicaba la estatura. _

—_Hola, un gusto cono…. —ofrecí mi mano como saludo y sentí de inmediato un fuerte agarre. _

_Mi mirada siguió la enorme mano hasta llegar al cuerpo del cual estaba pegado. Trague en seco. El novio de Sasuke era uno de esos hombres gigantes llenos de músculos hasta las orejas. Tenía vellos por los brazos y piernas, hasta podría jurar que por la camisa que llevaba –la cual era de talla grande y aun así estaba muy estirada– por la parte del cuello se veían pequeños vellos sobresaliendo. _

— _¡Así que tú eres Naruto! ¡Un gusto conocerte! —tiro de mi brazo hacia él hasta que me vi rodeado por su enorme brazo velludo —. ¡Vaya eres bastante delgaducho! —grito contra mi oreja tan fuerte que creía que me dejaría sordo. _

_Logre soltarme de su agarre pero no me salve de sus fuertes palmadas contra mi espalda que podría jurar rompió un par de vertebras. ¡Ah! Pero cuanto dolía y eso que yo era fuerte aunque no tanto como este escandaloso tipo. _

—_Le estas lastimando —aviso Sasuke. Creo que se percató de mi rostro de dolor. _

— _¡Oh! ¡Lo siento muchacho! ¡No puedo controlar toda mi fuerza!—se carcajeo enseñando los músculos de su brazo. _

_Uh… que tipo más irritante e idiota. _

_Pero al parecer Sasuke no opinaba lo mismo ya que le daba al tipo una mirada tan espantosamente empalagosa ¡Hasta podía jurar que le salían corazones! _

_¿Cómo le puede gustar un "cabeza de musculo" tan irritante y molesto! ¡Siempre me reclama que siempre soy así y ahora me sale con este sujeto!_

— _¡Oh! Ya tenemos que irnos —dijo el "cabeza de musculo" —. Recuerda que debemos ir al gimnasio para nuestra rutina diaria de ejercicios. _

_Dicho esto tomo a Sasuke y lo puso sobre su hombro como si estuviera cargando a una simple muñeca de trapo. _

—_Nos vemos Dobe —se despidió Sasuke por el hombro de su novio. _

_Me quede estático._

_Sorprendido por el hecho de que Sasuke se deje cargar por alguien y esa persona siguiese estando consciente. _

— _¡Oye! ¡Espera! —corrí detrás de ellos dos. _

— _¡Cuidado Naruto! —escuche decir a Sasuke. ¿Pero cuidado con qué? _

_*Fin de la imaginación*_

— ¡Cuidado Naruto!

Sasuke estaba a unos pasos delante de mi alzando la mano en mi dirección, me decía que tuviera cuidado y cuando enfoque mi vista al centro recién pude ver contra que debía tener cuidado. Pero al estar tan cerca no pude evitar chocar de frente contra un poste de señal de tránsito y caí de espaldas contra el suelo.

Y de ahí todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

Nunca había publicado en esta página y no se inglés, así que publicar este fic ha sido todo un milagro para mi xD

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, así podre seguir subiendo los demás capítulos.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo por review :3

El siguiente capítulo es: Espionaje


	2. Chapter 2

Este fanfic está basado en el manga Elektel Delusion de la mangaka Yonezou Nekota.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**Espionaje**

Al final no pude convencer a Sasuke de presentarme a su novio y me gane un golpe en la cara por estar imaginando con los ojos abiertos.

Cuando desperté de mi momentáneo desmayo, Sasuke (además de burlase de mí) me ayudo a llegar hasta mi casa y le explico toda la historia a mi madre que había llegado de su club de lectura.

— ¡Oh! Pero que tonto eres Naruto ¿Cómo chocas de frente contra un poste? —me regaño mi madre mientras me limpiaba el sangrado de mi frente.

— ¡Estaba distraído! —me excuse —¡Ay! ¡Eso duele mujer! —masculle cuando presiono sobre la herida con alcohol.

— ¡No me grites niño irrespetuoso! —regaño y presiono más fuerte —, Además es culpa tuya, así que te aguantas.

Aguante las lágrimas que querían salir, no podía mostrarme débil y más cuando Sasuke aun seguía de pie a un lado.

—Ahora ve al baño y lávate el resto de la cara.

Camine al baño que estaba al lado del vestíbulo. Desde ahí podía escuchar la conversación que tenía mi madre con Sasuke.

—Gracias por traerlo a casa Sasuke —agradeció mi madre.

No debería agradecerle, si después de todo es gracias a Sasuke que tengo está herida. Si hubiera aceptado presentarme a su novio desde el principio esto no me habría pasado.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar?

—No, muchas gracias Sra Kushina pero esta noche tengo que salir.

Alce una ceja ¿Salir? Este bastardo no sale a ningún lado a menos que sea extremadamente necesario o cuando yo le obligo a hacerlo. Aunque existen las mínimas excepciones que cuando tiene una cita…

— ¿Vas a tener una cita? —pregunto mi madre riéndose como una colegiala risueña. Que entrometida es, pero me quito el peso de preguntarle.

—Eh… si, digamos que es un cita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? —pregunte en voz alta pero era obvio que no podían escucharme.

Salí de inmediato hacia donde estaba Sasuke pero este ya estaba despidiéndose de mi madre. Ese _Teme_, se escapa para no tener que responder mis preguntas.

—Adiós Sasuke, que te vaya bien —mi madre se despedía — ¡Naruto! —exclamo cuando casi choque con ella al llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Lo siento!

Llegue antes de que Sasuke cruzara la reja de nuestra casa y le detuve sujetando su muñeca.

—Vas a salir con tu novio ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Me envió una mirada fría y se soltó de mi agarre.

—Eso no te interesa.

¡Argh! ¡Maldito!

Lo hubiera seguido pero mi madre gritaba desde la puerta y no es bueno enojar arla, no si quieres tener un golpe en la cabeza y quedarte sin ración de ramen.

* * *

Okey, confieso que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien. Pero espiar la cita de tu mejor amigo con su novio no está penado por la Ley. Y la culpa no fue mía, fue la de Sasuke. Porque tenía que hablar por celular justamente en su balcón.

Además de que nuestras casas sean vecinas, nuestras habitaciones quedan al frente de una a la otra, prácticamente solo nos separan 1,30 metros de distancia.

Después que Sasuke se fuera me encerré en mi cuarto. Pensaba jugar toda la tarde _League of Legends_y cuando estaba a punto de encender la pc escuche una voz conocida.

— ¿A las 8 de la tarde? Está bien, no tengo problema —decía Sasuke.

De inmediato pegue mi oreja contra el ventanal.

— En el mismo lugar de la vez pasada, al frente de la tienda de comics Nara. Bien, nos vemos.

Algo golpeo contra el ventanal y no pude evitar chillar por el susto. Aparte las cortinas y Sasuke me miraba desde su balcón y en el suelo vi una pelota de tenis causante de mi susto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte saliendo por el ventanal haciéndome el desentendido.

Me miro de pies a cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que lo estaba escuchando?

— ¿Estabas escuchando verdad?

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Me quede mudo negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Sasuke suspiro.

—Bien, no importa —dijo —. Necesito que me devuelvas mi chaqueta.

—Ah, claro —respondí algo desentendido.

Cuando tenía su chaqueta en las manos se dio media vuelta sin despedirse ni agradecer.

— ¡Espera! ¿Vas a salir con tu novio? —apresure a decir.

— Olvida el asunto Naruto —dijo y entro a su habitación.

¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Tanto le costaría responderme con un "Si, Naruto, voy a salir con mi novio"

¿Tal vez Sasuke piensa que lo discriminare?

Me quede sentado en mi cama maldiciendo a mi supuestamente mejor amigo cuando una idea se me ocurrió de repente. Me vestí velozmente con una chaqueta, pantalones y unos lentes oscuros. Baje a zancadas las escaleras recibiendo el regaño de mi madre al verme.

— ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? —pregunto ella.

— ¡A la tienda de comics!

Y aquí estoy. Oculto tras un cartel del personaje _Wolverine_ tamaño original esperando la llegada de los dos tortolitos. La tienda era una de las más populares de Konoha y recuerdo que desde niño me pasaba las tardes enteras aquí.

_Wolverine_ estaba ubicado justo frente al enorme ventanal que da hacia la calle, desde aquí puedo ver cualquier persona pasar por delante de la tienda o que entrara en ella. Aunque algunos cuando ingresaban se me quedaba mirando raro y hasta creo que les llegaba a asustar porque se alejaban lo más pronto posible de mí. ¿Acaso nunca habían visto a un chico con capucha y lentes oscuros detrás de un cartel gigante?

—Naruto.

Salto asustado al escuchar mi nombre. A mi lado esta Shikamaru con su típica cara de aburrido.

— ¡Hola! —salude.

—Mi hermano me llamo diciendo que estabas aquí y que asustabas a los clientes —señalo a su hermano que estaba atendiendo a un grupo de niños.

Olvide mencionar que la tienda pertenece al hermano mayor de Shikamaru y tal vez por esa razón no me habían echado. Bueno, aun lo hacía.

— ¿Me va a echar? —pregunte nervioso.

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

— ¡Solo unos minutos más! ¡Por favor! —junte mis manos como suplica.

Shikamaru suspiro.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto _Wolverine_ —ironizo.

No entendí porque dijo eso y cuando iba a preguntarle vislumbre un cabello negro puntiagudo que cruzaba la calle.

¡Oh! ¡Ahí está!

Sasuke llegaba bien vestido, incluso llevaba la chaqueta negra que le había devuelto. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que se vistió así para salir con una bonita y genial chica.

¡Ja! Pobres ilusos.

Miro el reloj de la tienda y apuntaban las 8 justa. Típico del _Teme_ llegar siempre a la hora. Y al parecer no es el único bastardo puntual. Sasuke levanta la vista y camina hacia un tipo que no puedo verle la cara ya que un grupo de jóvenes se sitúan al frente de la tienda observando unos comics en el mostrador. Lo único que puedo observar es como se alejan de la tienda.

— ¡Tengo que irme! —digo saliendo de la tienda de comics.

Lo último que escuche decir a Shikamaru fue _"Que problemático"_

Al salir escuche una voz chillona llamarme pero no hice caso y seguí a Sasuke que ya estaba al lado de un chico más alto que él. El chico estaba de espaldas hacia mí y cuando quería tener un mejor ángulo para verle el rostro las personas aparecían justo para tapar mi vista. Cuando se detuvieron en una esquina tome la oportunidad de escabullirme en un arbusto cerca de ellos y logre escuchar su conversación.

—Entonces ¿Una película? —dijo el misterioso chico.

—Me parece bien —respondió Sasuke.

¿Así que irán a ver una película? Mejor para mí. La oscuridad me ocultara mucho mejor.

Los seguí pasos atrás ocultándome en postes, sillas, autos, personas vestidas de animales (hasta un panda gigante casi me golpeo pero por suerte logre escapar), cuando por fin llegaron al cine. En los carteles promocionan varias películas; desde las de terror sangriento (esas que cuando sangras como si tus venas fueran unas cataratas o las típicas, cuando la protagonista es una rubia estúpida con nada importante aparte que sus grandes tetas), hasta las románticas empalagosas (esa donde tienes la opción de convertirse en una unicornio vomita-arcoíris o que tu cerebro se pudra de diabetes).

Si conocía bien a Sasuke solo habría una película que aceptaría ver y ese era…

—Veamos _El conjuro_ —dijo Sasuke.

Alcance a escuchar cuando llegue de hurtadillas por detrás de un cartel que promovía la película _Frozen_.

—Entonces vamos antes de que la fila se haga más larga —dijo el chico.

Me asomo con cuidado, los dos están de espalda hacia mí haciendo fila para comprar una entrada. Tomo el cartel por los bordes y con cuidado camino unos pasitos al lado derecho. Me asome por el borde arriba del cartel.

—Mierda, aun no lo puedo ver —mascullo.

— ¿A quién aun no puedes ver? —escucho una voz detrás de mí.

Grito y en seguido callo mi boca con las manos.

Me escondo segundos antes de que Sasuke volteara a donde estoy escondido. Espero unos segundos antes de volver a asomarme y Sasuke ya no está viendo hacia mí.

Uf… es un alivio.

Me giro hacia la voz para gritarle unas cuantas barbaridades y el rostro de Konohamaru detuvo mi boca ¿Qué hacia este mocoso aquí?

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —exclamo con voz baja. No podía delatarme nuevamente.

—Te seguí —contesto con simpleza —. Estaba por la calle con unos amigos cuando te vi correr. Te llame varias veces pero no hacías caso. Por eso pensé que te habías quedado sordo y una persona sorda no puede caminar por la calle solo ¿Qué tal si no escuchas el bocinazo de un auto y te atropella? Además de que eres algo tonto y eso te da más desventaja y…

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Para! —levanto las manos —. No me quede sordo ¿Si? Solo que ahora estoy algo ocupado.

— Estas espiando a ese chico ¿verdad? —señala a Sasuke —, El abuelo dice que es malo espiar a las personas, te hace ver como un acosador —me mira unos segundos discriminadamente —. Entonces si estas siguiendo a este chico… ¡Ah! ¡Eres un acosador! ¡No, peor aún! ¡Eres un acosador pervertido!

—¡Shhh! —le callo la boca de inmediato. Una familia nos queda mirando luego que Konohamaru chillara —. Los niños de ahora, dicen puras tonterías —reí nerviosamente. Los padres tomaron a sus dos pequeñas hijas y salieron del cine a grandes pasos.

Suspire algo avergonzado.

— ¡Auch! —chillo cuando Konohamaru me muerde la mano con la que le tapaba la boca —. ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? —dije mientras toco mi mano mordida —, Espera ¿Tu mamá sabe que estas aquí?

—Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que mí querido primo Naruto me invito a ver una película —me enseña el mensaje ya enviado de su celular.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo lo invite al cine? Mocoso mentiroso.

— ¡No te invite al cine! —dije pellizcando sus mejillas —. Así que ahora te vas a casa antes de que me distraigas de seguir a ¡Sasuke!

Gire de inmediato y la fila ya había avanzado. Busque al _Teme_ con la mirada y lo halle ingresando al cine con su novio. ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de ese par ¡Debo apresurarme!

Deje a Konohamaru, que se tocaba sus mejillas rojas y corrí hacia la fila para comprar una entrada. Cuando por fin llegue a la casilla la chica que atendía se me quedo mirando.

—Una entrada, por favor —digo algo apresurado.

— ¿Dos entradas? —pregunto.

—Una entrada —reitere.

— ¿Dos?

¿Acaso era sorda?

—U-n-a e-n-t-r-a-d-a —deletree con voz lenta y fuerte.

Ella señalo hacia mi izquierda. Konohamaru está a mi lado con una sonrisa inocente que era tan verdadera como mis excelentes notas en matemáticas.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No te dije que te fueras a casa.

—Pero quiero ver la película.

—Pues mírala en tu casa.

— ¡Solo invítame! ¡No seas tacaño!

— ¡Porque debería gastar mi dinero en un renacuajo que pierde su tiempo molestando a los demás! —grite.

No debería haber gritado.

Konohamaru empezó a soltar falsas lágrimas mirando con ojos de cordero lastimado. ¡Oh no! ¡Ya sé que viene después! Empezó a llorar chillando y pataleando, gritando a los cuatro vientos que era un pervertido, degenerado y miles de cosas más. Una gotita resbala por mi cien. Miro hacia atrás donde las demás personas me miran como si fuese un criminal y junto con sus miradas también están la de los enormes guardias de seguridad.

Trago saliva cuando uno saca una cachiporra y me señala.

—Oiga tengo personas que atender —exigió la chica de la casilla mirándome con ojos de pistola.

—Eh…. Me da dos entradas —dije resignadamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Veré la película! ¡Veré la película! —canto Konohamaru como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Lo mire con odio mientras recibía las entradas.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? Ah cierto, porque mi querido amigo no quiso presentarme en primer lugar a su novio. ¡Te odio Sasuke!

* * *

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les hayas gustado mucho.

¿Quien sera el misterioso "novio" de Sasuke? ¿Alguna idea? Solo les doy una pequeña pista: es un personaje de la serie/manga Naruto. Ja ja ja si la gran pista que doy.

Aun no sé en qué día subiré cada nuevo capítulo pero les digo que cada semana habrá uno nuevo.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y como veo que son una cantidad satisfactoria a quienes les gustaron este fic lo continuare por acá.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que sea, por review :3

El siguiente capítulo es: Conocidos


End file.
